powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowmotion
The ability to move around fluidly both in and out of combat. Technique of Aim Dodging. Also Called *Flow *Flow/Flowmotion Combat *Fluid Motion *Free Flow Action *Kinetic Flow Combat Capabilities The user can fluidly move around on both land and air. This allows them to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using their environment to their advantage. User is also able to implement the movement into their fighting style, allowing them to fluidly connect their physical attacks with coordinated follow-ups. Applications *Aerobatics *Aim Dodging *Air Dashing *Combination Moves *Double Jump *Enhanced/Supernatural Athleticism *Enhanced/Supernatural Leap *Enhanced/Supernatural Parkour *Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes *High-Speed Athletics *Hyper Starting *Mid-Air Maneuverability *Multi-Directional Movement *Multi-Speed Movement *Precise Performance *Rail Walking *Tight Space Maneuvering *Unblocked Passage *Wall Jump *Wallrunning Variations *Unrestricted Movement Associations *Continuous Activity *Cooperative Mobility *Efficient Movement *Flawless Coordination *Movement Intuition *Task Adaptation *Vigorous Activity Known Users Gallery Nomura_jump.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is exceptionally agile. Blindfolded Buffy.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Dante Crazy DMC4.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) can make extensive use of his Trickster Style to frequently move around the battlefield to gain the upper hand over numerous or powerful enemies. Vergil Dark Slayer.gif|Vergil (Devil May Cry series) is able to make of his Dark Slayer Style to fluidly teleport and dash through the battlefield while subsequently attacking his enemies in rapid session. Goku Ultra Instinct in Motion.gif|Whenever Goku (Dragon Ball series) accesses Ultra Instinct -Sign-'', he is able to instinctively and swiftly avoid and evade any attack that comes his way. UI Goku vs Jiren.gif|In his ''Ultra Instinct form, Goku (Dragon Ball series) possesses fully automatic movements, able to avoid the fiercest of attacks. Zero Suit Samus Split Kick.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid series) infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has made her into a superior athlete. Even without the aid of her Power Suit, she is a skilled acrobatic and well coordinated fighter. Luffy vs Blueno.gif|Monkey D.Luffy's (One Piece) tremendous agility combined with his elastic rubber body allows him to perform nearly impossible feats of acrobatics, allowing him to evade atttacks of powerful and fast fighters such as Blueno of CP9. Sanji's Black Leg Style.gif|Sanji (One Piece) is able to perform tremendous feats of athletic prowess from various handstands to double jumping. Zoro Streaming Wolf Swords.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is immensely agile and incorporating his outstanding athletic prowess with his powerful swordmanship. Saitama's Agility.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Spider-Man's Agility.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Flowmotion by Matt Murdock.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) effortlessly dodging an coming police car. Flowmotion by Wolverine.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Yusuke's Reflexes.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakasho) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers